Ancient Love Story
by AruaPearl44
Summary: Have you ever wonder who is Ash's Dad? Well wounder no more as I tell you the story of who is Ash's father and how he and Ash's mother met. Little twist at end.


Ancient Love Story

* * *

**First One-shot. And it's very long.  
**

**Couple:DeliaXSir Aaron**

**Children:Ash Ketchem and May Mapple.**

**I had to do an Aura-like story since Aura is part of my Fanfic name.  
**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The gang was staying in Snow Point City to see the sights before Ash challenge the gym-leader they met yesterday. They were outside of the ancient historical museum. "Wow!" Dawn gasped. "This place is huge." "Well it is very famous." said Brock. "It's a big place. So what? I should be challenging the Cristine. (I think that's her name, I don't remember.") Not at this place." Ash complained. "Ash that's why were here, for you to take a break. You've been working too hard." said Dawn. "But.." said Ash before Dawn introspect him. "But nothing, you're going to like it!" He couldn't refuse.

When they were inside they took their costs off. The place was divided into four halls. _The Hall of Sinnoh. The Hall of Snow Point City. The Hall of Aura._ And _The Hall of Pokelantis._ Dawn went down the hall of Sinnoh, and Brock went down the hall of Snow Point Ash was stuck on choosing the hall of aura and the hall of Pokelantis. 'I want to know about my connection to that Locario at the Tree of Beginning but I also want to know about the king that posse me that one time.' He signed. Pikachu looked at Ash. "No need to worry. I was just thinking. ............" He looked to the left, which was the hall of aura, then to the right, which is the other one. "After a long time of thinking. (Which it was 10 minutes.) We're going that way." he pointed to the left. Pikachu was happy, he didn't like the other hall.

Pikachu got off Ash's shoulders and they walked down the hall of Aura. They saw many aura paintings and weapons, the boy said. "I didn't know the made weapons." then they continued. Suddenly when the hall end, a large painting was show and interested the young man. It was a painting of Sir Aaron, a woman that looked like his mother, and baby boy. Strangely the boy interested him the most. It was covered in a blue cloth that somehow reminded him of his Hoenn vest, all of his body was covered, only his face was shown. It looked a lot like his own and he had the same hair.

Suddenly a man from the corner of the hall said to the boy. "You know, Sir Aaron was the only aura garden to get married, tho it was forbidden for an aura garden to get married. The boy and woman were never seen again after they had this protract. And there's a rumor going around that Sir Aaron was the son of the King of Pokelantis, but it's just a rumor." He looked a the strange man then asked. "Why are you telling me this?" "Because you look a lot of the boy there and I dough you know anything about your family." said the man. "That not true!" Ash yelled, scaring Pikachu, he never seen his master/buddy so angry, no even with his rival, Paul. "Then ask your mother." he said as he leafed.

Ash was still shaking in anger. Suddenly he snapped out of it and said. "I'm sorry Pikachu. I didn't mean to be so angry. Hey let's go find Dawn, oh and Brock." Ash said. When Ash regrouped the gang they were still talking about what they found out. Fraudulently Ash was able to stop the talking and get them to the Pokemon center.

Now lets take a look at Team Rocket. (I needed to introduce them in case I want them to be in the story.)

(With Team Rocket)

"So they just walked in and out of the museum." said a talking Meowth. "What a bore." "Maybe there's something valuable in there." said James, a 22 year old man. "Remember we're after Pikachu not jewelry." said Jessie, a 24 year old woman. "But you like jewelry, Jess." he said. "I know I do but our mission is to capture Pikachu. We'll get that stuff next time."

Now back with the gang at the Pokecenter.

(With the gang)

Brock's Crogunt hit him with a poison jab when he began to woo Nurse Joy, who looks like all her sisters and such relatives, and took him away. She took their Pokeballs and began to heal them. During this time, Ash went over to the televideos. "Ash why are you calling your mother?" asked Dawn as Ash dialed the numbers. "To ask about my father." he said. 'Wow I've all ways wondered about Ash's dad, but I didn't know Ash didn't know him.' Brock and Dawn thought.

Suddenly Ash's mother appeared in the screen. "What is it honey?" she asked, her voice was golden. "I want to know my father." he asked. "He was a Pokemon trainer." she replied. "That's not what I heard. Someone said he was Sir Aaron." he said. Everyone was shocked except for his mother and Pikachu. She said. "Well it's time to tell you the truth." At that moment, Nurse Joy gave the gang Pokeballs back. "Good bye." she said. Then left.

"Okay now that that's over, yes it's true I married an ancient guy." she said. "Ms. Ketchem, how did you get to met and marry him? He lived in another century." said Brock. They agreed, Dawn didn't know who Sir Aaron was but the way Brock said that was like he's dead now. "Well it's complicated, but okay."

"I never went off on a Pokemon journey so I stayed at home in Pallet Town. When I was 16, I was walking home after I dumped my old boyfriend because he was a goon and a jerk. I was still a few a few blocks away from my home when these gunts grabbed me out of nowhere. They blind folded me and carried me to some kind of time portal. Unforgettably I was blindfolded so I just though they got me on a copper and took me to their boss. The last part was true, I did met their boss after they unblindfolded me.

"The boss said that he'll free me if I give him a book on Kyoger." she said. "Wow, isn't that a legendary Pokemon." said Dawn. "Yes, yes it is." said Brock. "Anywise, he wanted that book, even tho my father was a brilliant scientist in the Kyoger area, he didn't give any book. I told me no, then he said if I didn't give him the book, off with my head. Just then your father swoop in and defeated the body guards. Then save me. The boss and your father were enemies and hated each other. Your father got me away from him. I thought he was handsome even tho he had weird cloths. We entered a room and it had a weird hole of blackness in the middle, we knew there wasn't any escape so we jumped into the hole.

"When we woke up, we at the excite place where I was kidnapped, but a week as pasted since the incident. Before we went to my parents I bought him a smoothy for his help. Unforgettably he never had any of our food before so we shared." she said. "Aah." said Dawn. Ash looked at her weird. "What was that for?" He asked. "It's romantic, but I guess you wouldn't know." she replied. "Know what?" he asked again. Then everybody began to laughed, Ash was still confused.

When the laughter ended Delia continued. "When we reached my house it was 7:18 p.m. I knocked on the door. My mom opened the door and saw me and Aaron. She said ' Where have you been, everybody has been looking for you?' I said that he rescued me. My mother asked for his name. He replied. 'Aaron Ketchum.' We went inside. Foursome reason, our living room had these strange blue simple everywhere. I asked what happen while I was gone. She said that my father has fallen into temptation and isn't recognizable anymore. She sighed. I said, 'No need to worry. Aaron and I will help daddy. Right Aaron? Aaron?' He wasn't responding, I knew something is wrong. I asked him what's the mater but he kept quiet. I ran crying to my room. I was able to hear what Aaron and were talking after words. 'I'm sorry about her,' he said. 'But it isn't my duty to serve here.' He walked out the door. It was the last time I saw him until a few years later. I was deep in depression and reunited with my old boyfriend, Giovanni."

(Outside the Pokemon center)

Team Rocket was hearing the story and freaked. "I can't believe tha' the Boss dated the twerp's mom." said Meowth.

The others were just freaking until Ash's mom started to talk again.

(Back with the gang)

Delia continued. "I took over my dad's new business, but stayed at my hometown. I was about be completely com merged in the darkness when Aaron arrived at my door step. He was badly insured, I tried my best to grin and bare the painful memories of him. I took him in. He said he didn't mean to hurt me but he had to go home to complete his aura training. I wasn't sure about what aura was, and I dough I ever will. But he said he was complete with his training and was able to be free. But when he found a magical creature to return him to me he was attacked in time but thieves. Just then I relied that he was from the past, that's why he had strange, old cloths and why he didn't knew of milkshakes. I was at totality shock. He became unconscious and I put him in my parents old room. The day after that I broke up with my ex-boyfriend again, I had Aaron then and no longer needed him. He then became an evil man like my father. I gave my business to my brother. Though I never saw him after that day. He dissidence I should live with him in the past, but first we got married.

"After a time trip to back to his days, it was just a few days after he left my surprise we where in Hoenn, outside an island village. We entered it and it was very petty. Entered a huge, white, beautiful palace. The queen there said we could stay if Aaron protected the village and the royal family and I was a maid. Even though I didn't liked being a maid it was better than being in the streets. I have asked Aaron about his family but he only say that he was an orphan and that he doesn't remember them before he was an orphan.

"After 5 months we were getting use to that living, then I had an idea to have sex. I know it's naughty but I was young back then. After a few attempts we had it. After a few months on a walk I noticed I was getting bigger, I wasn't eating too much to become fat. Suddenly when the walk was over I realized that I was having to have a baby.

"After 4 more months of working, the before I gave birth I told Aaron that I was pregnant. He was totally shocked, he said that he made many chants and spells to not have me pregnant. But I guess it didn't work." she said then Dawn introspected, "Uh du. That's why Ash is here." "Well I gave birth to two children, one was a girl, she had my hair and her father's eyes, her smile was as cheerful as May flowers so we called her May. The other one was you. You have your father's hair and my eyes. But for some strange reason you had these weird birth marks on your face while your sister didn't. But I didn't figure out a name for you back then. You two were twins but you were 2 seconds older." Delia continued. "You mean I have a sister. But where is she and why does she sound like May Mapple?" Asked Ash. 'So she still has her first name but her last name changed. Well I'm glad she okay.' Ash's mother thought. "Well after a week we dissidence to take a walk. But these goons that use to work for me appeared. But before Aaron or I could do anything they took little May and went into a portal. I was crushed. Thankfully Aaron talked to a Celibe and the Celibe was able to get May away from the gunts, unforgettably she traveled three years farther into the future than when me and you returned home but I getting a head of myself. May was found by some couple in Jhoto. They stilled kept her name to May since it was the month of May and last I heard was that they had a son of their own and moved to Hoenn.

"After a few weeks after May was captured, Aaron decided to take on an apprentice. But none of them were able to use aura or they weren't trusted. To make us feel better Aaron called a painter to make a currant painting. You weren't old enough to pose or anything so I just hold you in a robe I used to make your hoenn vest, and I sorry that I lied to you that I bought them but I didn't want you to know back then because of Brock going to your parents house." she said to Brock about his parents. "And Misty returning to the Cerulean gym.

"After a week, I was able to teach you to walk and Aaron found a Licario for an apprentice. Then I realized that I wanted you to have a normal life even tho I still hadn't figured out what to name you. I talked about it with Aaron. He was mad at first but then you and Licario met and he was displeased with his master and said that he should get rid of the child before the other aura gardens found out. He couldn't disagree. So he asked Celibe to take us back to the future in Pallet Town about 2 years after we lifted it. She did as she was told and we were back in Pallet Town outside were I use to live. Though I had no money I went to Professor Oaks lab. He was glad to see me after all those years. I asked for a job. He said yes, but he wanted you to be okay so he helped around when I was busy with you.

"After 3 years I was able to buy our house and kept the bills payed. Just when I was about to put you to sleep on night, Celibe came in front of me with an ash pot. She said, 'All though it pains me to do this but you husband died for the kingdom you use to live. All's left of him is this ashes. Before he died he said that you place these around his son and name him.' I couldn't believe it, he was gone forever. I did as he asked and just after Celibe left and I was about to leave you said 'Ash.' Your first words. And after that day I named you Ash and I still kept our last name even though Aaron is dead." she said. Everybody, and that includes Team Rocket, was crying. "It was so touching." cried Dawn. "Pika." Ash's Pikachu said.(Yeah.)

"I never heard that story before." said Ash drying his eyes. "Oh and I almost forgot. Some guy said that the King of Pokelantis was Aaron father. But he said it was a rumor." "Well Aaron didn't know what happened to his family or who his family was and he was orphaned just after that incident. So who knows. Maybe. Okay bye." His mother said. The words she said didn't pleased him very much, but he said. "Bye." And the screen became blanked. "Man that story shore tried me out." said Dawn. "Yeah. And my match is tomorrow." said Ash. And they went to bed.

(Epilogue.)

Outside of Lavaradan Town May was lost. "Man I wish Ash was here. Maybe he could have figure out how to get out." She said then thought of the times he got the Hoenn gange lost. "Eh... Never mide." "Hey girl." said the same weird man that talked to Ash earlier. "I have a story about you. And I know how to get out." He said to make sure she listened. Then he told the part of where Delia had the babies and ended after May was seperated except in third person. The burnette gaisped. "I'm not really a Mapple. And I'm sister of Ash. It can't be true." she cried. "Oh, but it is. All of it." he said. "Oh and the exit is over there." And with that she ran out of the forest and cried in disbalife.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Well the epilogue just talks about May learning the truth.**

**Hope you like it.**

**PearlAura44_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out.  
**


End file.
